El Horrocrux
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Basado en DH: La verdad de un oculto secreto, se ve revelada gracias a uno de los horrocrux. Escrito por mi amiga Sabrina Pupy . Dejen reviews con sus comentarios


Hola a todos!

Acá les dejo una muy bonita historia que ha escrito mi amiga Sabri, espero les guste, a mí me pareció muy dulce. Es el primer fic que escribe y me ha autorizado para publicarlo, por lo que les digo, dejen sus comentarios y quizás la animamos a que continúe escribiendo.

Aprovecho la ocasión, para informarles que muy pronto estaré actualizando mi historia, "Harry, ayúdame por favor", si tienen suerte lo estaré publicando hoy en la noche o mañana, pues estoy haciendo algunas modificaciones, ya que estuve leyendo los capítulos ateriores y noté que había cambiado algunas cosas de la historia y es justamente eso lo que estoy corrigiendo, la idea es seguir la misma línea.

Bueno, lean esta historia y dejen sus comentarios.

Un beso a todos

Nos vemos

JaNnYtA

_**Sabri, para ti con cariño, gracias por escribirme esta historia. Saludos para ti y para tus amigas, diles que tengan paciencia. Besos**_

* * *

**EL HORCRUX**

La nieve cae a nuestro alrededor, pero gracias a Dios, nos encontramos refugiados dentro de la tienda, sentados uno frente al otro. Nuestros rostros son iluminados por las llamas azules que sabe hacer tan bien, me obsequia una sonrisa temblorosa, pero no sé si es por el frío o por el temor a que siga enojado con ella por haber roto mi varita, estoy plenamente conciente de que no lo pudo evitar, pero descargué mi dolor en ella, porque demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido últimamente y este suceso fue como la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

En los últimos meses he pasado todo tipo de penurias, tengo cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, me muero de hambre y frío todas las noches, he perdido a Dumbledore, a Ron, y lo peor es que también, perdí para siempre... a mi único amor.

La perdí, lo sé, lo supe desde el momento en que comprendí que Ron sentía algo por ella, si bien no soy capaz de traicionar a un amigo, no soporté darme cuenta de que mi único amor también siente algo por él...

Él se marchó, ella sufría y el causante de su dolor era yo...

No se qué ha pasado en estos últimos meses, pero no me mira como antes, en sus ojos veo otro tipo de brillo, es como de… melancolía, aunque me gustaría que me viera con ternura, con amor.

- ¿Harry?- me sobresalto cuando su mano se interpone en mi línea de visión

- Ehhh... ¿qué pasa?

- Debemos hablar

Observo que tiene en su mano el libro de "Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore"

- Hum... no te ofendas pero no quiero saber lo que diga esa periodista de cuarta

- Está bien- me responde luego de mirarme con duda.

- ¿Podemos hablar? Necesito decirte algo importante.

- Mañana ¿si?, ahora estoy muy cansada.

- De acuerdo - besa fugazmente mi mejilla y mi cuerpo, antes congelado, es recorrido por el calor.

Lleva varias horas dormida, de vez en cuando entro a la tienda y la observo y como todas las noches lucho con la tentación de darle un beso.

¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos!, muchas veces pienso que si voy a morir, prefiero hacerlo si alguna vez he conocido el sabor de sus labios, sin embargo no puedo, lamentablemente es sólo Hermione Granger mi mejor amiga.

¿Cómo fue que me enamoré?, pues no lo sé, sólo sé que siempre seré su amigo, ese amigo incondicional con quien ha pasado tantas aventuras, quien esta dispuesto a hacer todo por ella. Sólo sé que jamás le diré lo que siento, no soportaría su rechazo, no soportaría perder su amistad, sin embargo... no soporto vivir ocultándole lo que siento.

Me acerco hasta la litera y la arropo mejor, retiro suavemente un mechón de pelo que cae sobre su cara y siento su piel, deposito mis labios sobre sus mejillas, salgo de la tienda y a pesar de que está oscura, me parece que esboza una sonrisa.

De pronto, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una intensa luz plateada, que se desplazaba sin hacer ruido y camina hacia mí, la observo, y contemplo un hermoso Patronus, no sé por que, pero intuyo que es inofensivo y lo sigo, luego de caminar durante un rato desaparece y me embarga el miedo. Iluminado por la varita de Hermione algo centellea a la luz, y veo un pequeño charco congelado, me acerco y… la ví, la espada de Godric Gryffindor. ¿Pero, cómo era posible? ¿Cómo llegar a ella? "Accio espada", pero no cede. Debo conseguirla con los rasgos que definen un Gryffindor: ¿Osadía, temple y caballerosidad?

Comienzo a desvestirme, tiritando de frío, agradeciendo que ella no hubiera venido conmigo, murmuro un conjuro y el hielo se raja, contengo la respiración y me sumerjo, en ese momento algo rodea mi cuello, la cadena del horcrux obstruye mi traquea, pataleo con todas mis fuerzas tratando de alcanzar la superficie, pero no lo logro, intento quitarme la maldita cadena y comienzo a ver lucecitas, y pierdo el conocimiento lenta, muy lentamente.

--

Al recobrar el conocimiento escucho a alguien toser y jadear, es Hermione, quien una vez más me había salvado.

- ¿Estás loco o qué?

No puedo contestar, y comienzo a abrigarme nuevamente, se recupera e intenta comenzar a regañarme, pero la interrumpo antes de que comience a hacerlo y le relato la visión de la cierva.

Al terminar, le indico una roca lisa donde destruiremos el horcrux.

Me entrega el horcrux y la espada, no se los acepto, le digo:

- No, tienes que hacerlo tú.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu sacaste la espada del charco.

- ¿Y?

- Mira Hermione, Dumbledore me enseñó sobre la magia de determinados actos.

- ¡No Harry, no estoy lista para esto!

- Confía en mí ¿si?- me mira como si mi presencia la estimulara.

- De acuerdo, indícame cuando.

- Voy a contar hasta tres, prepárate.

Imagino una gran serpiente. Sus escamas recorren la superficie del horcrux, se desliza suavemente, y continúa así, como si se preparara una vez más para matar.

- Uno... dos... tres... _¡ábrete!_

Las portezuelas doradas del relicario se abren y dentro de ellas parpadea un ojo oscuro y hermoso.

- ¡Clávala!-le exigí.

Entonces una voz silbó, desde fuera del horcrux.

_- He visto tu corazón y me pertenece._

- ¡No le hagas caso!- exclame - ¡clávasela!

- _He visto tus sueños y tus miedos Hermione Granger, todo lo que deseas es posible, pero también todo lo que temes…_

-¡Clávasela!

La punta de la espada osciló mientras bajaba la mirada hacia los ojos de Riddle.

- S_iempre has sido subestimada, maltratada, he incluso han forjado una imagen equivocada de ti, siempre escondiendo tu inseguridad, tus miedos detrás de la sabiduría adquirida por libros…_

-¡Clávasela ya, Hermione!

Levantó un poco más la espada, y los ojos de Riddle despidieron un brillo escarlata y de los ojos que reposaban en el relicario comenzó a surgir una figura femenina de cabello rojizo y mirada penetrante. La figura de Ginny lanzó una oscura carcajada y habló con la voz de Voldemort, mientras Hermione la contemplaba fascinada.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido?, ¿No te das cuenta, que él no comprende, él no entiende?_

Yo me preguntaba que sería eso que yo no entendía, pero por el momento había que destruir el horcrux.

_- ¿O es que aún conservas las estúpidas esperanzas, de que quizás, él se fije en ti?_

Entonces era eso.

_- ¿No te ha lastimado bastante al decirte día a día que te considera una hermana, de que eres solo una amiga?_

Le grité... pero mi voz fue apagada por la de Ginny.

_-¿Por qué no te marchas? ¿De verdad crees que él, "el niño que vivió", "el elegido", el gran Harry Potter se fijaría en ti?_

- ¡Claro que sí!- le grité, pero ella no me oyó- ¡Yo te quiero, es verdad, Hermione!

_- ¿De verdad fuiste tan ingenua? ¿Realmente lo creíste? _

La oía sollozar

- S_ólo eres una inmunda sangre sucia..._

Ella contemplaba la escena con gran angustia, temblaba, levantó los brazos, y…

La espada centelló y cayó de golpe, di un salto para apartarme y en la oscuridad del bosque resonó un fuerte y largo sonido metálico, la monstruosa visión de Ginny había desaparecido y en aquel rincón inhóspito de Inglaterra, estamos sólo ella y yo.

Me acerco lentamente a Hermione que llora, me arrodillo a su lado y la envuelvo en mis brazos delicadamente, noto como descarga su angustia en mí y parece buscar refugio en mi pecho. Tomo su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas, pero mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

- Mírame-le suplico en un susurro.

Su llorosa mirada castaña se encuentra en mis ojos esmeraldas. Lentamente cruzo la invisible barrera de la amistad, al acabar con la mínima distancia que nos separa.

El suave sabor miel de sus labios se mezcla con mi aliento mentolado, el beso se hace largo, interminable y al separarnos nos quedamos en ese frío bosque abrazados, contentos de poder, al fin, estar con quien amamos.

--Fin--

**N/co-A**

Como ya les dije en un principio, esta historia no es mía, por lo que les pido dejen sus comentarios para motivar a mi más fiel lectora a continuar escribiendo y a publicar en fanfiction

Dejen sus reviews a Sabrina, ¿ok?

Un beso

nos vemos pronto

JaNnYtA


End file.
